1. Field of the Invention
A housing for connecting a plurality of branch lines to the insulated conductors of an intermediate portion of a cable from which the outer sheath layer has been removed, including a rectangular base member containing an open-topped base chamber receiving the conductors in a fanned out arrangement, a plurality of insulation-piercing electrical devices arranged in the base chamber in electrical engagement with the insulated conductors, respectively, and a plurality of interchangeable cover members each adapted for seating on the base member to close the base chamber, each of said cover members containing an electrical component connected with at least one of the electrical devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown by the German patent No. DE 297 08 222 U1, it is known in the prior art to provide a connection device for connecting branch lines to a plurality of continuous insulated conductors without having to cut the conductors. For this purpose, on a base plate, there is provided a plurality of groove-like seats in which one can insert either a flat cable or a plurality of parallel electrical conductors. Then a top part is applied in order to slacken the conductors or the flat cable. Upon this preassembled unit, which is provided with partitions, there are locked clamp-like bodies, which bodies in each case are provided with an insulation-penetrating contacts that are connected via a bus bar with two female terminals for connection with the associated branch conductors. In this way, one can each time make two branch lines on each conductor without having to cut the continuous conductors.
Additionally, the European patents Nos. EP 0 1 764 870 A1 and EP 1 764 871 B1 show connection devices which, compared to the above-mentioned state of the art, were definitely further developed and which are distinguished especially by a definitely optimized handling function and by high achievable wiring forces. European patent No. EP 1843 441 A2 furthermore discloses a particularly advantageous sealing means for the housing passage for cables, such as are displayed, for example, by the connection devices disclosed by EP 0 1 764 870 A1 and EP 1 764 871 B1.
Finally, the European patent No. EP 1 914 840 A2 (which corresponds with the U.S. patent to Wedler et al U.S. Pat. No. 7,491,084) shows a connection system with several connection devices that can be assembled to form subassemblies.
Starting with the basic connection arrangement of the European patent No. EP 0 1 914 840 A2, the present invention was developed to supplement the connection system disclosed in this publication by further advantageous features.